


Matahari

by ariare



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, astaga 555 hahahahahahha, i need fluff kazusei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kazunari....”</p><p>
  <em>(dan izinkan Seijuurou mengucapkan kalimat berikut tanpa tertawaan Kazunari)</em>
</p><p>“... Kamu adalah matahariku.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matahari

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

“Sei- _chan_ itu seperti matahari.”

Seijuurou berkedip untuk sesaat—dan kemudian tertawa pelan. Ditolehnya pria berambut hitam yang sedang memeluk punggungnya dari belakang yang sepertinya tidak masalah statemen-nya ditertawakan oleh yang berambut merah itu, “Kau merasa kepanasan di dekatku, ya, Kazu? Ah, atau karena rambut merahku yang seperti warna korona di sekitar lapisan matahari, eh?”

Kazunari masih tersenyum dengan lebar, senyum yang biasa terpasang di bibirnya sejak dari dulu-dulu sekali,“Karena kau ... membakar. Seperti matahari.”

Seijuurou kembali berkedip. “... Membakar, eh....” ujarnya pelan seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu si rambut hitam.

“Ya. Karena Sei- _chan_ matahari, pusat tata surya, yang paling bercahaya karena memiliki sinarnya sendiri. Semuanya lalu berputar mengelilingimu, dan setiap partikel yang mendekat padamu pasti akan terbakar. Begitu pula dengan mereka yang mendekatimu, mereka semua terbakar oleh pesonamu hingga memilih untuk menjauhimu.” Jelas Kazunari.

“Termasuk kamu?”

“Termasuk aku.”

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum penuh arti seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. “Lalu kenapa kamu masih betah bersamaku dan bukannya menjauhiku?”

“Karena aku butuh kamu, Sei- _chan_. Seperti Bumi yang membutuhkan energi matahari agar tetap bisa terus melangsungkan eksistensinya.” Jawab Kazunari masih dengan senyumannya.

Seijuurou kembali terkekeh, “Tapi kalau Bumi terlalu dekat dengan matahari, dia akan terbakar, lho.”

Kazunari masih tersenyum sewaktu menjawab, “Kalau itu terjadi, maka biarkan saja,” dan Seijuurou berkedip mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Kazunari tersebut. Sirat bingung samar terlihat di ujung matanya. “Karena aku tidak peduli, asalkan aku bisa bersama dengan matahariku.” Lanjut Kazunari seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada yang berambut merah menyala. 

Seijuurou kembali terkekeh, “Kamu benar-benar masokis sekali, ya, Kazu.”

Dan Kazunari tertawa.

* * *

Malam itu Seijuurou terbangun. Waktu itu sedang musim dingin dan kadang-kadang Seijuurou tidak suka musim yang identik dengan salju dan hawa dingin yang mencekat tulang-tulangnya itu. Tapi beruntung sekali dia karena saat ia terbangun, kulit-kulitnya tak harus merasakan hawa dingin malam itu.

Karena ada Kazunari.

_(Karena ada mataharinya.)_

Bibir Seijuurou melengkung tipis pada si pria berambut eboni yang tertidur di sebelahnya seraya memeluknya dengan damai. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman dan menyenangkan. Benar-benar seperti sedang disinari matahari pagi yang hangat. Seijuurou jadi teringat percakapannya dengan Kazunari tadi; bahwa ia adalah matahari bagi pria itu. Baginya, hal itu tak sepenuhnya benar, namun juga tak sepenuhnya salah.

Tak sepenuhnya benar karena dia tidaklah matahari yang selalu dikelilingi para planet di sekitarnya, bahkan para planet itu justru menjauh dan tidak lagi berada di sampingnya. Tak sepenuhnya salah karena memang benar bahwa dia itu membakar, membakar serta melelehkan mereka semua yang mencoba mendekatinya.

 _(Meski begitu, tetap saja baginya, julukan matahari itu bukanlah merupakan hal yang pantas untuk ia sandang)_.

Kedua iris merah Seijuurou kembali menatap pria itu lekat-lekat. Mengingat percakapan itu justru membuatnya berpikir satu hal (satu hal yang mungkin tak akan ia akui untuk sekarang melalui bibirnya).

 _Bahwa Kazunari adalah mataharinya_.

Bukan, Seijuurou tidak menarik kesimpulan itu dari senyum lebar yang sering terpampang di bibir Kazunari yang terlihat cerah dan menyilaukan. Bukan. Namun dari pribadi dan hati Kazunari yang bersinar dan hangat, seperti matahari pagi yang hangat di musim semi yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan damai (uh, izinkan dia sekali saja sedikit puitis kali ini, kali ini saja).

“Kazunari....”

_(dan izinkan Seijuurou mengucapkan kalimat berikut tanpa tertawaan Kazunari)_

“... Kamu adalah matahariku.”

Bibir Seijuurou melengkung sejenak. Perlahan, ia kembali mengatupkan kelopak matanya dan kembali tertidur di antara kedua lengan kokoh Kazunari.

 _(Tanpa menyadari satu senyuman yang timbul di bibir Kazunari beberapa saat setelah Seijuurou tertidur)_.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih. :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kroma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271824) by [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc)




End file.
